


learning to focus

by Madfalldyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, Creampie, F/M, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Sensory Deprivation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: "You really must learn to focus, Mercedes," Byleth says, pulling tightly on the rope in his hands. "I couldn't imagine losing you, after all.""This is supposed to help with that?" Mercedes asks, cocking her head to the side. A simple conversation over tea led Byleth to intervene in his former student's issues with focusing. Most of the time, this issue simply left Mercedes a bit ditzy. But on the battlefield? It could quickly turn dangerous.





	learning to focus

**Author's Note:**

> For day three of kinktober, sensory deprivation!

"You really must learn to focus, Mercedes," Byleth says, pulling tightly on the rope in his hands. "I couldn't imagine losing you, after all."

"This is supposed to help with that?" Mercedes asks, cocking her head to the side. A simple conversation over tea led Byleth to intervene in his former student's issues with focusing. Most of the time, this issue simply left Mercedes a bit ditzy. But on the battlefield? It could quickly turn dangerous.

Byleth would hate to lose any of the students he grew close to during his short tenure as a professor at Garreg Mach Monastery, but Mercedes would be especially painful. The two of them had a certain connection before the war, which blossomed into something more as the they realized their feelings after Byleth's five year absence.

"Yes. If you train yourself to observe with all your senses, at all times, you won't lose focus so easily," Byleth explains. That covers the blindfold, of course. But Mercedes doesn't seem to question the bindings holding her arms at her sides. She's bound gently, more of a deterrent than any real effort to hold her still, but it's still enough to keep her laying comfortably on his bed, with a thick black cloth covering her eyes.

"Ah! That's so clever!" She exclaims, her face brightening. "Training is usually so hard, but this seems easy enough. I'd love to do this any time!"

"Don't forget that it is training, though," Byleth scolds softly. Slowly, he places his hand on her shoulder. Without her sight to warn her of his touch, Mercedes jumps a bit, despite how gentle he is.

"Sorry! I guess I'm getting a little ahead of myself," Mercedes says, "Not being able to see is a weird feeling. I couldn't tell you were going to touch me…"

"It's difficult, but you need to lessen your reliance on sight. On a battlefield, you never know what might happen. Other senses are just as useful," Byleth explains. 

"So I should be able to tell when you're going to touch me?" She asks, her brow furrowing above the blindfold.

"I'm not expecting miracles, or anything. Especially not this early," Byleth elaborates. "No amount of training can give you extra senses, or anything like that. But there are subtle hints you can use, even when you can't see. Sounds, the very flow of air itself, and so on."

As he often does, Byleth is more or less improvising. At times, he feels as though he can draw more information out of an enemy's movements than he should. As if his senses go beyond the normal scope, but that isn't exactly something he can teach. Perhaps this lesson will at least help with Mercedes' lack of focus. 

Though, admittedly, he's having his own struggles with focus at the moment. Having his lover blindfolded, bound, and laying on his bed isn't exactly the most innocent of images. As pure as his intentions were, that does nothing to lessen the building arousal he feels. He shifts, slightly, as pressure builds, his cock straining against his pants.

"Professor? You've been awfully quiet," Mercedes says, eventually. Byleth jumps, drawing his hand back. He's glad Mercedes couldn't see that, knowing she'd get quite the laugh out of it.

"I'm still here," he says, "I was merely letting you adjust. I'm going to touch you more, now. I want you to do your best to focus, and react as little as possible."

"I'll do my best!" Mercedes promises, and Byleth can imagine how brightly her eyes would shine were they not covered. She trusts him completely, and yet, he's being distracted by lust while training her.

Still, he can't ignore how she looks, tied up and completely at his mercy. He reaches out, preparing to touch her again. He moves slowly, deliberately, wanting to make it as difficult as possible for her to tell he's moving. Finally, his fingers brush against her her dress, just above her stomach. He presses a bit more firmly, and she giggles.

"That tickles, professor!" Mercedes cries out, "I guess I couldn't tell you were going to touch me again, huh?"

"That's… fine, Mercedes. Like I said, it would be expecting a lot for you to improve that much so quickly," Byleth says, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Hmm," Mercedes hums, tilting her head to the side. "Are you alright, Byleth?"

"O-of course!" He answers, surprised by her question. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason really. You're just breathing a little heavy, and your voice sounds a bit different," Mercedes explains, and Byleth's eyes widen. "It's not strange, really, I've heard you sound like this before…"

"You have?" Byleth asks, genuinely shocked that Mercedes could pick up on all that. Perhaps her focus isn't as bad as he worried, after all.

"Mhm, but it's usually when we're in bed together," she answers, and Byleth feels his cock twitch, straining briefly. "So, do you like seeing me like this?"

Somehow, Mercedes keeps such a straight face asking her question. She's smiling, sure, but it's a gentle, loving smile. As shocked as Byleth was by his own desires, being figured out so easily is an additional shock he can hardly bear.

"I… suppose I do, at that."

"You don't have to stop touching me, you know…" Mercedes continues, her smile never faltering. Slowly, Byleth shifts his hand, brushing his fingers along her dress. Once he reaches the gentle slope of her breast, he cups her, squeezing gently through the fabric. Mercedes moans - a quiet, breathy sound Byleth can never quite prepare himself for - and suddenly the former professor cannot hold himself back. While he squeezes her, trying to coax her nipple to hardness, his free hand grabs hold of the hem of her dress, tugging it and pulling it, desperately striving to move the garment out of his way.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes," Byleth says, "I know you were enjoying this training."

"Don't be silly, professor. I'm going to enjoy this a lot more!" she declares, grinning. "And I know you will, too."

Once her dress is up, bunched up around her waist, Byleth works his free hand between her legs. By now, he's sought out her nipple, rolling it between his fingers even as he rubs his fingers against her panties, up and down the length of her entrance.

All of Byleth's touch comes as a complete shock to Mercedes, adding to the excitement as he pleasures her. There's something strangely exciting about not being able to see what her lover is doing, a particular thrill. He shifts his focus, raising the hand that was between her legs to work loose the buttons on the front of her dress. The complexity of her clothing makes it difficult, but with the buttons out of the way, Byleth can pull the fabric to the sides, exposing her brassiere. 

Mercedes gasps, as he slips his hand beneath, taking her nipple between two fingers and rolling it delicately. With that done, his free hand is between her legs once more, now slipping beneath her panties. He pushes a finger into her folds, savoring the gentle moan he earns as he probes the wet warmth of her cunt. 

"Byleth… I can't tell what you're going to do, it's driving me crazy!" Mercedes exclaims, somewhat breathlessly.

"You like being blindfolded?" He asks, not slowing in the slightest.

"I think I do, yes. It's so exciting," Mercedes answers, what he can see of her cheeks grow flushed and red. "Everything is just such a surprise."

As much as Byleth enjoys watching his lover go to pieces beneath his touch, the pressure he's felt building threatens to overtake him. He needs Mercedes, badly. Pulling back from her suddenly, Byleth begins removing his pants. Mercedes whimpers at the loss of contact, and Byleth can't imagine holding back a second longer. 

He climbs onto the bed, reaching down to push her panties to the side. He then lines himself up, pushing the tip of his cock against her entrance. Though it kills him to do so, he holds steady, knowing he needs to brace himself before thrusting into her. He places his hands above her shoulders, steadying himself.

"I can feel how badly you need me, professor…" Mercedes says, "and I need you too. Please, fuck me!"

Hearing her speak so plainly, using such vulgar language, is always too much for him. Byleth can hold back no longer, and sinks into her. He gasps, as the warmth of her cunt envelops him. She cries out, squirming a bit in her bonds, unable to hold still. It's easy for him to fall into a steady rhythm, thrusting into her again and again, watching the shifts in her expression.

Even with her eyes covered, there's so much emotion in her face. Mercedes makes no effort to hide the pleasure she feels, moaning often. With the thrill of being blinded and tied up, coupled with Byleth's teasing, Mercedes knows she's not going to last very long. A lucky thing for Byleth, as holding back for so long has done his endurance no favors. They each cling to the edge as long as they possibly can, with Byleth's rhythm rapidly deteriorating as his body's needs overwhelm his control.

In just a few moments more, Mercedes is there. She cries out, practically shouting Byleth's name in that delightfully breathy voice, her body trembling beneath him, as her cunt pulses around him, squeezing, an undulation that he cannot hope to withstand.

With a sigh, he pushes into her once more, before his seed spills into her. Slowly, the strength fades from his arms, and he collapses on top of her. He wraps his arms beneath her, embracing her tightly, and for several moments the two of them lie together, catching their breath.

"I liked this training a lot," Mercedes says, eventually breaking the silence.

"Me too," Byleth answers, remaining casual.

"We'll do it often, yes?" Mercedes asks, and Byleth can imagine the playful gleam in her eyes. Just to confirm, he pulls the blindfold loose. Sure enough, it's there.

"As often as you like. Though I don't know how much it's going to improve your focus, at this rate," Byleth shakes his head. 

"I'll be fine, I promise. I simply must live long enough to be your wife, hmm?" Mercedes says.

"Yes, that's right," Byleth answers, before he can fully process what she said. "Wait, wife?"

"Mhm. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet!" 

"It's just a bit sudden," Byleth counters, sure that his face is flushed. "I thought I'd be the one asking you, regardless."

He unties her, as she laughs, and the two finally pull apart. Mercedes stands, fixing her clothing as best as she can.

"Well, you still can. I was only teasing, after all! Good night professor!" Mercedes says, and with that, she makes her way back to her own quarters.

Byleth isn't really sure when things shifted, but the more time he spends with Mercedes, the more sure he is that he couldn't bear being without her.


End file.
